


Meow or Never

by fullmetalpotterhead, marie33



Series: ShamCHAT adventures [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Kinda, honestly so proud everything, puns, shamchat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:37:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetalpotterhead/pseuds/fullmetalpotterhead, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marie33/pseuds/marie33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat Noir attempts yet again to woo his lady in red. Will it work?</p><p>A shamchat between fullmetalpotterhead (rping Chat Noir) and marie33 (rping Ladybug). It was so perfect I decided we had to post it for all of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meow or Never

This is a conversation between Ladybug and yourself, Chat Noir.

  
Chat Noir: Hello My Lady  
Chat Noir: You're look purrty mewtiful tonight

  
Ladybug: Oh, hey, Chat! *She rolls her eyes.* Thanks. You're looking quite alright, yourself. *She pokes him in the chest.*

  
Chat Noir: *waggles eyebrows*  
Chat Noir: I would move Meowtains for you, my lady

  
Ladybug: No need to be so sappy, Chat.

  
Chat Noir: You wound me! You're just too purrfect to not praise

  
Ladybug: Oh my god, I'm not even gonna intervene anymore. Once you get going, you can't stop.

Chat Noir: I'm feline like that's a challenge

Ladybug: Chat, you're bugging me.

Chat Noir: *gasps* YOU MADE A PUN! Am I having an effect on you?  
Chat Noir: I'm really feline this connection between us right now

Ladybug: *She shrugs.* Maybe. I can have some fun.

Chat Noir: Maybe dinner and a mewvie?

Ladybug: ...Oh, come on, Chat. You know I don't really have time for that.

Chat Noir: Come on, my lady. Its meow or never. Don't purrcrastinate on a once in a lifetime oppurrtunity

Ladybug: You ask me this every night patrol. We don't exactly have all the time in the world, you know.

Chat Noir: I have nine lives and I'd given them all up fur you. I think we'd make the purrfect couple  
Chat Noir: Cat got your tongue?

Ladybug: ....Ugh, you're such a silly kitty. I'm flattered, really.

Chat Noir: Then why not take a chance on me?  
Chat Noir: If you change your mind, I'm the furst in line  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
If you need me, let me know, gonna be around  
If you've got no place to go, if you're feline down  
If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie  
If you put me to the test, if you let me try

Ladybug: ((IM DYing of laughter rn omg))

Chat Noir: Take a chance on me  
(That's all I ask of you honey)  
Take a chance on me  
We can go dancing, we can go walking, as long as we're together  
Listen to some music, maybe just talking, get to know you better  
'Cause you know I've got  
So much that I wanna do, when I dream I'm alone with you  
It's magic  
You want me to leave it there, afuraid of a love affair  
But I think you know  
That I can't let go  
Chat Noir: Do I amewse you?

Ladybug: I-I am at a loss for words. *She giggles.*

Chat Noir: Oh you can take your time baby, I'm in no hurry, know I'm gonna get you  
You don't wanna hurt me, baby don't worry, I ain't gonna let you  
Let me tell you meow  
My love is strong enough to last when things are rough  
It's magic  
You say that I waste my time but I can't get you off my mind  
No I can't let go  
'Cause I love you so

Chat Noir: My lady I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my furry best, baby can't you see  
Gotta put me to the test, take a chance on me

Ladybug: Okay, okay. ....I'll take a chance on you. If you stop your little serenade. *She giggles again.*

Chat Noir: Fur real?

Chat Noir: Purromise?

Ladybug: Promise. But it's only one chance.

Chat Noir: I'm feline like the cat who got the cream right now  
Chat Noir: What will it be, my lady? A stroll on the Eiffel Tower? A dinner for two? Purrhaps a canal ride?

Ladybug: It's all up to you, Chat. What do you think I'd like? *She gives him a genuine smile.*

Chat Noir: *melts in a puddle of love of you*  
Chat Noir: I might need to go to a vet

Ladybug: *Ladybug rolls her eyes and laughs a little.*

Chat Noir: Because you're taking my breath away

Ladybug: Y'know, you are /really/ sappy with the whole flirting thing.

Chat Noir: It's a curse. *shrugs* And you know the only way to solve curses don't you? *eyebrow waggle*

Ladybug: *She does an eye roll and smiles.* ....Mhm.

Chat Noir: *Leans forward* So what do you say, my Lady? Care to break a black cat's bad luck?

Ladybug: I'll take my chances. *She makes eye contact with Chat and smiles a little wider.*

Chat Noir: You might as well be catnip I'm so intoxicated with you right now

Ladybug: *She stares at him for a moment longer, then just dives into the kiss. She wraps her arms around his neck as she does so, practically hugging him. She pulls away after a few seconds, grinning.* Happy?

Chat Noir: (Well now you've broken Chat. He's a stuttering, blushing mess. Look at those cat eyes. They're so wide right now. Pretty sure his brain melted. Heart probably stopped too.) I-I-Wh-Uh

Ladybug: *She unwraps her arms from around him and goes back to the way she was before.* ...Cat got your tongue? *She was waiting to get him back for all those puns. Guess she did.*

Chat Noir: I- (he recomposes himself a bit but he's still bright red) I'd say this cat got YOUR tongue, my Lady (He's trying to waggle his eyebrows suggestively but honestly you can see his legs look like they are about to give out and his voice is unusually high pitched)

Ladybug: *She shrugs, and laughs a little at how flustered he is.*

Chat Noir: (He's collapsed now. He's just collapsed on the roof. Looking at you like you're a freaking goddess. He's whispering now. Like he can't even talk louder he's so surprised) You actually kissed me. My first kiss. We actually kissed

Ladybug: *She sits down on the roof, looking over at the Eiffel Tower.* Don't make me call the paramedics now. *She joked and giggled.*

Chat Noir: *He's purring. It doesn't look intentional. But he's for sure purring*

Ladybug: *She looks over at him and furrows her eyebrows.* Are you.... Y'know what, nevermind. *She laughs quietly to herself.*

Chat Noir: What is it? (You could probably ask him to do anything right now and he'd do it. That's how he's looking at you. If you need anything stolen this your chance. Jk jk)

Ladybug: Nothing, nothing. *She turns from him and grins like crazy.*

Chat Noir: Tell me! *He crawls closer you* (He's really close now. Do cats know what personal space is? Probably not)

Ladybug: You purred. ((tbh dying rn))

Chat Noir: I did not

Ladybug: Did too.

Chat Noir: Maybe YOU were the one purring  
Chat Noir: (I think he's five)

Ladybug: Last time I checked, I don't purr. ((he has the mentality of a 2 year old))

Chat Noir: Maybe is we made kissing a more regular thing, you would

Ladybug: *She rolls her eyes.* Silly kitty.

Chat Noir: All I'm saying is, I don't purr. *Chat settles in next to you. He's purring again. His tail is rubbing up against you too*

Ladybug: *She pats his shoulder.* You don't purr, yet you're literally doing it right now.  
Ladybug: ((aah brb real quick))

Chat Noir: *nuzzles your hand.* (Chat is actually a cat. That's the only way I will ever write him.)  
Chat Noir: ((Okay))

Ladybug: ((i have returned))

Chat Noir: ((Welcome))

Ladybug: *She places her hand on his head and rolls her eyes.* ((she does a lot of eye rolling))

Chat Noir: *He flops down on your lap* ((That's cause he's a dork))

Ladybug: *She places her hand on his arm, and stares out at the lights of Paris, smiling.* ((both of them are dorks))

Chat Noir: Hey, Ladybug? (He looks serious and kind of thoughtful)

Ladybug: Yeah, Chat? *She keeps looking out over Paris.*

Chat Noir: Does this mean you trust me?

Ladybug: Of course I trust you. I've always trusted you, even before tonight.

Chat Noir: No I know, but... Can I see who you are?  
Chat Noir: (My heart is breaking he's probably looking so small and innocent right now)

Ladybug: *She tenses a little, thinking of what to say.* .....I-I don't know. ((my own heart is breaking omg))

Chat Noir: *He sits up and pulls away carefully. Standing. He's not looking at you anymore. I'm crying but that's irrelevant* I understand. *His ears are doing the droopy thing.* (so is my heart)

Ladybug: *She looks up at him.* Chat, are you okay? I-I'm sorry. I just... M-Maybe soon. Just not yet. I'm.. not ready. *She stammered, feeling a pang of regret.*

Chat Noir: It's fine. I'm feeling a little tired though. I'll see you tomorrow, my Lady. *he starts off over the buildings. Presumably towards wherever it is the alley cat calls home* (Are you going to follow him or are you just going to let your dreams be dreams?)

Ladybug: Ch-Chat, wait! *She stood as he started across the rooftops, looking on sadly. She couldn't just let him leave. Not after what happened tonight. She started after him, calling his name.*

Chat Noir: (Its unclear whether he doesn't hear you or chooses to ignore you (with his cat hearing its more likely the latter) but he doesn't look back. Instead he continues and slips through the window of an all too familiar mansion)

Ladybug: *She stops on top of the building before the mansion, just staring. It was Adrien's house. She stood there, motionless, just holding onto her yo-yo.*

Chat Noir: *There's a flash of light on the other side of the window. Then quiet*  
Chat Noir: *Suddenly there is a tune. So familiar. Coming from that window*

Ladybug: *Her breath hitches in her throat. She wanted to go up to the window, but at the same time, she didn't. It wouldn't be fair. She just stood there, smiling at the tune of the song that Chat had sung to her not too long ago.*

Chat Noir: (You can hear his tone deaf voice sing it from the window) Cat! I'm a kitty cat. And I dance dance dance and I dance dance dance. Cat! I'm a kitty cat. And I dance dance dance and I dance dance dance. Cat! I'm a kitty cat. And I dance dance dance and I dance dance dance. Cat! I'm a kitty cat. And I dance dance dance and I dance dance dance. Cat! I'm a kitty cat. And I dance dance dance and I dance dance dance. Cat! I'm a kitty cat. And I meow meow meow and I meow meow meow meow. Cat! I'm a kitty cat. And I meow meow meow and I meow meow meow meow. Cat! I'm a kitty cat. And I dance dance dance and I dance dance dance. *Incoherent noises start*  
Chat Noir: ((It wasn't the song you were thinking was it?))

Ladybug: ((OH MYOG D))

Chat Noir: ((Look in the window I dare you))

Ladybug: *Ladybug glares at the moon. He was such a weeb. She drops down Spider-Man style along the building across from his, which was adjacent to the window, and peered in, although she was out of view.*

Chat Noir: (Inside she can see Adrien, her dear dear Adrien, singing at the top of his lungs while he dances with Ladybug body pillow. He looks like he's singing to forget the pain. It would be something to be sympathetic about if it wasn't for, you know, the pillow and the bad song. Hey, you're the one who kissed him, don't look at me)

Ladybug: ((cRYING OGM))

Chat Noir: ((I told you))

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately little peanut's wifi cut out so that's where our tale ends. I still think it was the best thing. Maybe there will be a sequel someday. Who knows.  
> Update: I know. There's another one now. Clearly everyone need this.


End file.
